Can't Fight This Feeling
by ShyDreamer91
Summary: Based off of episode 3x21 A Fix story, (Strictly Snowbert)


Can't Fight This Feeling

Summary: Based off of episode 3x21 A Fix story, (Strictly Snowbert)

"What.. do you want a fight?" Killer Frost asked as she turned around hearing the footsteps that belonged to Barry, Cisco and Julian.

"No," Barry said calmly as he took a step closer he stared into Killer Frost's eyes as if he was trying to find any signs of Caitlin in her She fought to keep Caitlin at bay, she could hear Caitlin screaming and shouting trying to claw her way out.

"We can't really avoid that now can we?" She asked coldly. No, they couldn't avoid them fighting. It was all coming together. Savitar was nearing his beginning, so was she. She wasn't done with her plans. But as she stood there. She couldn't stop thinking about how much she missed them. How much she missed all of them.

"Yes we can.. you can stay here, with us. Your friends, your family." Frost rolled her eyes at that. How many times was he going to use that speech on her? She made a move to turn towards the elevator.

"Caitlin I can fix you!.." Frost stopped herself for a moment, that accent made her feel weak to her knees. Fix her? No, she didn't want to be fixed. She didn't want to be cured. Couldn't they see that? She looked down at her feet slightly before lifting her head up.

She turned to stare at Julian, she felt something inside of her. Something warm and it made her feel weird, she wasn't sure if she liked this feeling or not. Was this Caitlin? Was Caitlin trying to come out? Did Julian make Caitlin feel this way? Whatever this feeling was she had to stop it before it took over.

"You've already tried.." She snapped at Julian, she watched his face who showed so much determination, he wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to give up on the woman he loved. He was going to do whatever it took to help her.

"Then.. I'll try harder! I don't care how long it takes, I don't care what I have to do.. Caitlin.. I swear to you I will find you a cure." Frost felt her heart thawing at that confession.

She could feel Caitlin inching her way closer. Why couldn't she fight her off? Why couldn't she? She had done so before but now.. it was all because of Julian. Julian was making her feel warmth. Something she had been craving for so long, part of her wanted that warmth so badly but then another part of her wanted to push it away.

 _'Caitlin I love you..'_ And that's when she felt herself snap, she felt Caitlin returning to the surface.

She had fought against her but the fight wasn't much of one as she felt herself falling in love with Julian slowly as the warmth made its way to her cold heart.

She didn't want to admit it. She wasn't one to admit that she loved someone. But Caitlin was. Caitlin had fallen in love with Julian. She knew.

The boys watched as Caitlin's eyes turned from her iced blue ones to her original brown, Julian felt a spark of hope swarm inside of him, his eyes widened as he watched Caitlin tumbling over, Barry moved over to her quickly catching her in his arms, Julian let out a breath of relief.

X-x-x-x-x-X

Julian felt himself in a familiar scenario, as he watched Caitlin's chest rising up and down steadily, he leaned over in his chair as he held her hand in his, he didn't care about the coldness it left in his hand, he used his thumb to rub against the palm of her hand.

He instantly looked up when he heard her moving, a small smile formed as he watched her eyes open. They weren't those icy blue eyes that he saw when he took off her necklace those many weeks ago. But they were her soft brown welcoming eyes that gave him hope that Caitlin is there for good.

"Hey.. "Julian whispered quietly as he held her hand, he watched as Caitlin turned her head giving him a tired smile, one that made Julian fall in love with her even more.

"Hi.." She whispered back as she stared into his eyes. She felt her heart racing against her chest. Did Julian really mean what he said? Did Julian love her? That question swarmed in her head as she watched his movements.

"Sorry..my..hands are a little cold." She said softly as she let her fingers linger in his hand, she heard Julian laugh a little bit. She knew that Julian didn't mind the cold no matter how many times she had apologized for it in the past he seemed to welcome it somehow.

"It's quite alright." Julian said quietly as he lifted up her hand kissing the palm of it gently which caused Caitlin to blush even though it couldn't be seen visibly.

"Caitlin.. can I kiss you?" Julian asked softly as he missed feeling those lips on his. He only had kissed her twice and those two times were short and innocent. He wanted to feel that innocent feeling again.

Caitlin looked up at Julian, she wanted to kiss him, kissing him feel like she was flying. It made her feel special. She nodded her head watching as Julian moved to stand up, he placed his hand on her hip moving his other hand into her hair. She felt her breath leaving her once she felt his lips on hers.

She felt the warmth from his lips heating up her cold heart, it wasn't the ice kiss of death. No, she kissed him back slowly and steady at first, she felt him pull away slightly which caused her to shiver from the loss.

"It's okay..You don't have to be afraid." She whispered softly as she leaned up pressing her nose against his letting their lips brush against each others. Their lips danced in sync with each others as she placed her hand on his neck.

Once the need of air took affect they pulled away slightly, their foreheads pressed against each others as they stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Caitlin." Julian whispered softly as he watched her, he watched as Caitlin smiled softly.

"I love you too Julian." She whispered back feeling her heart slowly thawing.

X-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
